


Stars

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [47]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Chef and Chris stargaze.





	Stars

Stargazing has always been a favourite activity of Chef’s, even if he has to spend his time watching the stars with his rather irritating boyfriend by his side. Although Chris isn’t actually being as annoying as Chef had thought he would be, simply snuggling up to Chef and looking up at the night sky.

“Awesome date idea, Chef,” Chris mumbles; as Chris drifts off to sleep, Chef rolls his eyes.


End file.
